Lost Hearts (Revised)
by Kira Evangeline
Summary: (Revision and continuation of original) Alice returns to Underland after 4 long years, meeting a beautifully normal Underland, a very changed Hatter, and some very tough decisions...
1. Return to Underland

Okay! Here we are. As stated in the preview whatever thing, this is a revision of my Lost Hearts story. I'm hoping this is better. Yes, the chapters are broken up a little differently. Yes, these first few chapters are the same story. I'm hoping to knock out all of these revisions as soon as possible so I can start writing new material. For now, tell me what you think of the changes!

Shout out to all of my previous reviewers: **CupofTeaforAliceandHatter, DaniChans, Niphuria, FutrCSI1490, deathroman13, fairedenale, mutepoppy, waitingformywallflowerdoctor, ImpossibleOfMe, chocolatecheesecake23, purplegirl97, Mafsarhet, StarLightMaker17, Jacky20, James Birdsong, may96, ValarieaDROP32, PennamePersona, **and** Roxie13. **

Thank you all so very much! If it weren't for you guys, I would have given up on this story and thrown it into my 'trash pile,' so to speak. But because of all your love and wonderful reviews/pms, I just couldn't stop thinking about it and it inspired me to try. So I'll do just that. Thank you again.

Also a thanks to **Glorioux **for your information about the flash drive issue. I never sent my flash drive out, I didn't have the money. But thank you for the advice!

And now, to the story. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Alice sighed at the dozens of people surrounding her. Most called her name, some yelled out questions. All of them pined for her acknowledgement. Under the sound of voices, music was clearly heard, played by stringed instruments. Alice couldn't help but wish they were just a touch louder…

Or…a lot louder.

Mirana had called them her "fans." Some creatures of Underland felt entirely indebted to her for slaying the Jaberwock. Alice couldn't understand why _anyone_ would _ever_ want this much attention.

"Lady Alice! I've heard you went on an adventure in Upperland!" The crowd around her hushed at this new development, a few creatures gasping in excitement. Alice looked up, hoping to catch the monarch's eye. _Success!_ Giving her most pleading look to the queen, she was merely given a sympathetic smile in return as the creature continued. "What did you do? Did you have to save another kingdom?" Alice inwardly groaned. Unwillingly take part in saving one kingdom, and all of a sudden that was all she was known for! She hadn't even wanted to be a part of that war…nor had she been prepared. She hadn't even _wanted_ to be a part of _this_.

"_But Mirana!" _Alice had huffed, receiving a light laugh in response.

_"It's only a short celebration, my champion! It won't last long at all. They would be disappointed if I didn't hold a ball."_

_"How could they have found out so quickly? I just got back this morning!"_

Alice let out a sigh before responding to the pigeon's question.

"No, I promise you, it was simply an adventure for the purpose of exploration. Now, if you would just let me speak to-"

"Oh, Lady Alice! That's wonderful! What did you find?"

"Did you have to sneak through guards or battle an army?"

"Will you be going on another adventure?"

"Lady Alice!" Alice ignored the feeling of desperation. She had never liked crowds, and being surrounded by so many creatures made her feel ill. She threw another look at Mirana. The ball was lasting much longer than intended, and Mirana knew it. Alice had barely moved since the party began; spending her time answering questions and responding to bows all night long since Brillig. _Brillig!_

Why, she hadn't even gotten the chance to taste some of Thackery's delicious food. In fact, she'd barely even _seen_ her friends.

Alice had spotted Thackery as he set out all the food by _himself!_ She wished very much she could have at least said hello. Mally was keeping a watchful eye, as was her duty at night. Being so small, she could spy on anyone, anywhere, at any given time. The little mouse had visited Alice a moment before she had left for the ball, exchanging a quick "grea' ta see ya back!" before scurrying down the hall along to continue her duties. Chessure was missing, probably roaming around Tulgey Wood, as he was known to do. Alice was certain, however, that he knew of her arrival. Nivens McTwisp had brought her to Marmoreal along with the Tweedles, the three telling her delightful stories about Underland and all that had happened before her return.

_"McTwisp…How long have I been gone?" _Nivens had looked up at her, a momentary blank look passing his features before he was able to answer her.

_"I believe it's been approximately four years, Alice."_ Alice was surprised to hear that the time was almost the same. She had been in Upperland for just over four years.

_"But, McTwisp…" _She started, a look of confusion upon her face. _"How is it that when I came back from three days last time, five minutes had passed in Upperland..but being in Upperland for four years has only caused four years to pass here?" _Nivens had no response. However, the Tweedles did.

_"Time can be quite fickle! If it were a problem, it would be normal."_ Tweedledum said.

_"Contrary wise, if it weren't a problem, we'd be dead!"_ Tweedledee countered. Alice had decided not to ask what they meant, afraid of being thrown into a deeper state of confusion. Along the way back, they had been found by Absolem, in butterfly form. He greeted her with a 'stupid woman' remark and some witty yet confusing statement which Alice brushed off after only a moment of thinking. He had been joking with her, as he would do for his own pleasure.

There was still one person Alice had not seen or heard from…the one person which had been the deciding factor of her return.

_"Is there no time for me to go visit him?"_ Mirana had looked at her questioningly as she helped Alice into her dress.

_"Who?"_

_"Why, Hatter, of course!" _The queen had stopped her efforts for a moment, her hands still holding the dress at the moment she should have been zippering it.

_"I think that will have to wait, my dear champion." _Mirana had said softly, finally pulling the zipper up. Alice let her hair fall afterwards, having been holding it up and out of the way.

_"Will he be at the ball?"_

_"Well, he certainly received an invitation!"_ The queen had smiled at that, moving on to the next matter.

Alice wasn't convinced. Something was wrong. With the look he gave her the day she left, she knew he wanted nothing more than for her to stay. Perhaps, perhaps...

Perhaps he was angry with her.

She had him waiting four years for her return. She did not break her promise, but surely, _surely_ if he had been alright and received this invitation, he would have been at her door, frantic to see her and greet her and ask her his silly raven riddle. Or, at least, he would have been here to save her from all of these guests. Alice was so stuck in her dream of her savior that she barely heard the queens' call for attention. Everyone turned to face her, dead silent. Mirana smiled.

"It has been a wonderful ball, this evening, with the largest attendance the castle has seen in years. I hope we all had the chance to welcome our champion back, and I am very unwilling to end such a magnificent celebration. However, I do believe our poor champion has not had a stitch to eat all day! So, my loyal creatures, I announce this ball over! Fairfarren all!" The queen was beaming at the Underlandians, who let out a group 'awhhh' before filing out of the castle, sending goodbyes to Alice as they left. As the last of the guests left, she let her smile fall and a sigh of relief escaped her. Looking around the room, she found it completely empty, save for Mirana and the furniture.

"He wasn't here." Alice observed, looking at the queen with slight alarm. "Why wouldn't he come?" The queen sighed lightly, trying to renew her smile.

"Let's think about that later, shall we? You must be starving! Come, I have given Thackery specific instructions to leave you some food. I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to take more than two steps all night!" Alice nodded, pushing down the panic that had settled itself in her chest. There was obviously something wrong, but Alice was also _very_ hungry.

_I'm sure Hatter is okay. There must be a perfectly good reason…_

Mirana led Alice to the kitchen, the rhythmic click of their four heels echoing down the hall towards the closed double doors. The closer they got, the warmer the hall felt, until Alice was pushing open the doors and welcoming a breeze of warm, scented air. She inhaled deeply, the smell of fresh bread and pastries and so many other things that had been provided assaulted her. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach, her body's method of reminding her she hadn't eaten all day.

"Take a seat, dear. Thackery, did you save something for Alice?" As Alice sat at the counter, the very same one the queen had used to brew the potion upon her first arrival to Marmoreal, Thackery pocked his head out from one of the bottom cabinets, looking at them with two wide, uneven eyes.

"Aye! I' th' oven I pu' i'!" He hopped over to the oven, pulling out a wooden plate full of colorful foods in front of her. There were shades of red and blue that Alice had never seen on food before. Had she not been so used to Underland's odd plants and creatures, she might have passed on the meal. However, the smell of the plate took over her senses and her stomach growled in anticipation. Mirana swept by with a fork, handing it to Alice.

"Thackery, this smells wonderful!" The march hare turned and grinned, bowing so low that his nose almost touched the floor.

"Thank yue!" Alice stabbed what looked like a blue vegetable with her fork, bringing it up to her lips and taking a small, testing bite. Upon finding it to be one of the most delicious things she has ever tasted, she made short work of the entire plate. Barely five minutes had passed in which Alice had cleared her plate, sighing happily.

"Oh, my," Mirana had returned seconds after, possibly to hold conversation. However, the sight of the empty plate startled her. "You were hungry, weren't you?"

"Yes, quite." Alice pushed the plate away, standing up and stretching to the best of her abilities…because stretching while in a ball gown is not the easiest of tasks.

"You must be exhausted. Would you like to return to your room for the night? The maids spent the better half of the morning preparing it for you!"

"No." The quick answer seemed expected, the queens smile faltering only slightly. "Not until I see Hatter. He would be so upset if I didn't visit him today. Actually, he's probably already upset!" Mirana sighed.

"More than you'd think…" Alice gave her a confused look. "Come, I will show you our predicament." Alice felt the panic begin to settle in her chest again as she followed Mirana out of the kitchen and down several hallways in silence. Finally, after walking up the staircase and down several more halls on the second floor, they reached a well ornamented door. Mirana pushed it open, stepping aside to permit Alice to enter. Doing so, she couldn't help but gape. The entire hall was well ornamented, indeed. Pearls, diamonds, ores that Alice was _sure_ was exclusive to Underland, lined the molding and around the windows. Paintings were hung in well-planned sections, as well as bookcases and shelves. She looked around at the rooms now as Mirana closed the door behind her. To her left, Alice could see a large table with many chairs, probably set up for meetings the queen hosts. To her right, a sitting room was set, wide windows showing the moons had begun their ascent. Mirana walked passed her and up the steps that were located directly in front of Alice. Her aching muscles were happy to see there weren't many steps, and soon they were entering what must have been the queen's bed chamber. Alice looked around the rather large room, marveling at the many books it held. Tons and tons of books lined the walls on cases, only stopping for a vanity and a desk, a window splitting the two pieces of furniture. The large bed was directly in the middle of the room, a perfect square. Alice couldn't help but feel that if there were no books, the room would be disturbingly white. Luckily, the books clung to their colors, giving the room some variety. Mirana had walked over to her vanity, now motioning for Alice to join her. As she approached, Mirana waved her hand at the large mirror, which rippled with light blue and purple crested waves. Stepping aside, Mirana allowed Alice to stand in front of it as the image came into view.

"I ordered a looking glass to be placed in his room months ago, so I could check on him." Alice watched the image of Hatter work. He was turned slightly enough so that Alice could see his hands working, gluing fabric to a hat. She took a moment to look over his form. He looked thinner, and all of his colors, including those on his clothes, seemed significantly duller. Even his hair had dimmed from a brilliant, fiery orange to that of a burnt shade.

"This is his workshop?" She asked, examining the room and taking note of the lack of colorful fabrics.

"No, his bed chamber. He works no matter where he is now. He can't afford to fall behind on his orders." Alice heard a strange sort of tone in her voice at this statement, and she turned away from the mirror for only a moment to give Mirana a look of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" With a sigh, Mirana gave her a small, sad smile.

"You will see soon. It's almost time…" At that moment, the clock in the room began sending out eleven low tones, indicating it was the eleventh hour after noon. "Watch…" Alice watched him jolt in surprise, presumably at the sound of the bells. His hands froze in their work, bringing up the torn fabric to eye level. "It always starts around this time." A look of anger crossed his features before he threw that fabric aside, the hat pulled along with it. He seemed to inhale deeply, letting it out as a sigh.

"He seems fine…"

"Just wait." After a moment of sitting, jittery and tense, he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and dropping his head into his hands. His breathing was heavy, and his muscles tensed a moment later. He shot up from his seat, pulling the table up and throwing it aside with him. Alice jumped in surprise, nearly hitting Mirana. Her eyes, however, remained glued to the mirror in shock and confusion. He began circling his room, his lips moving, suggesting he was muttering to himself. She could not see the color of his eyes, but she could see the black coloration running over his cheeks and around his eyes. On his third revolution, he turned quickly and swiped items off of the window sill, immediately reaching for a chair and throwing it across the room. "When he is in his workshop, he destroys the hats he creates." He stood for a moment, breathing deeply, before he bent down and picked something up from the floor. Alice could make it out to be a little tea cup, and she watched him carefully as he examined it. The cup was white, with a design she couldn't quite make out, but obviously it struck something in the milliner. She saw him shake lightly before dropping to his knees, eyes still trained on the cup.

"He's been getting worse. It started when you left. He was different." Alice had trouble tearing her eyes form the mirror, watching his shoulders shake as he lightly sobbed. "He started becoming quieter and quieter, more reserved. At first I didn't understand. But soon, he started losing control more often. That's when I offered him a hall in the castle. I wished to keep an eye on him. He misses you."

"But…why wouldn't he come see me? He knows of my return?"

"His madness, Alice." Alice was silent for a few moments, turning back to the mirror. He was pushing himself up, one hand still carefully holding the tea cup, his head bowed. A moment passed, and then he let the tea cup fall, watching it shatter on the ground.

"I have to go see him." She said, turning and walking briskly toward the door. In a very ungraceful manner, the queen ran and stepped between Alice and the door.

"No! He's dangerous in this state, Alice. You should wait until tomorrow." Alice gave her a stern, defiant stare.

"I can't. I need to help him. I've helped him fight it before. _Please._" _Let me fix him…._ Her mind raced, thinking of all the dreams she had, all the ways she tried to fix him in her sleep. Alice cared for the hatter more than she had cared for any man before. As she prepared to argue her point, the queen stepped aside, nodding.

"Be careful." Surprised for a moment, Alice simply stood, dumfounded, until a smile broke out on her face.

"Thank you!" Alice took off at a run, slamming the door shut behind her. The halls were empty, it being so late, and as she began running back toward the staircase, she ended up slowing to a walk. "Oh, bother. I don't know where his room is!" She groaned, leaning against a pure white wall. "How stupid of me!" She brought a hand up the run through her hair in frustration. Opening her eyes, she looked out the large window that lined the hall across from her. The moons were not visible from this angle, but their light shone through and lit the hall. _Well, it seems you've done it again, Alice…_

"Lady Alice?" Alice jumped, turning towards the source of the voice. The white knight smiled at her, bowing. "Well, I must say, I am surprised to see you out and about so late, though I am certainly not surprised that you are. One day back and getting into trouble all ready?" He rose, approaching her as she turned fully toward him now.

"I am on my way to visit a friend…But it seems as though I am lost." She admitted sheepishly, shrugging. The white knight smiled at her, showing his perfect white teeth.

Alice remembered the white knight from her last visit. He was an elite swordsman, trained properly as a knight. He had tanned skin from training outside, like most of the active knights did. That is, the few that weren't chess pieces or cards. She had wondered why _he_ wasn't the champion, and she still couldn't help wonder it now. However, like her last visit, she had very little time to think on it.

"I don't suppose you could show me to the hatter's room, could you?"

"I absolutely could. However long you've been wandering, you've ended up rather close. Come, it's right down this hall." He said, gesturing for her to continue. She obliged, walking beside him. She walked at a quick pace, hoping to get her urgency across. The knight kept up with her pace, though didn't pick up on her will to remain silent.

"How did you like the ball this evening, Lady Alice?" She took a moment to remember that there _was_ a ball, that she was in only an hour or so ago. It was at this moment she felt her body begin to ache once again, her midsection screaming to be released from the tight dress and her feet stinging due to the uncomfortable heels.

"It was…a nice ball." She said hesitantly, examining the approaching doors at the end of the hall.

"Ah, not one for large celebrations?" She smiled slightly, having wondered if he would pick up on her tone.

"Not at all." Finally, they were at the end of the hall. "Ah, here we are." The tag over the door read clear.

_Tarrant Hightopp_

_Royal Milliner_

_Guard_

As she turned to thank the knight, he took her hand and bowed, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"It was a pleasure to walk with you, Lady Alice. Feel free to ask me for help in the future, should you require it." She pulled her hand out of his grasp, giving him a tense smile.

"Thank you." He rose from his bow, nodding his head at her once before turning on the spot and walking back down the hall. She watched him for a moment, rubbing the back of her hand against her dress before she turned and pushed open the door. As she stepped in, letting the weighted door close softly behind her, she observed the room before her. It was set up much like the queens'. To her left was a seating area filled with hatting supplies and a few clothing tools as well, with windows shaded by different colored fabrics. To her right, a door left open to reveal supplies such as rolls of fabrics and hat stands. Directly in front of her was a door, left slightly ajar. It was then that she realized she was bathed in complete silence. No yelling or crashing. Just the sound of her own breathing. She took several steps forward until she reached the white painted door, peeking through the crack of the door. She could see his messy bed, with its colorful sheets and pillows. However, his bed was nearly pressed against the far wall, and despite a few pieces of broken objects, she could see nothing else. Nor could she hear anything. Lightly taking hold of the door knob, she softly knocked on the door.

"Hatter?" Her voice was only a whisper, but it was more than loud enough in the silence. Still, she received no response. Surely, if he had not heard her call, he heard her heels clicking on the floor and her knocking on the door. She pushed the door open slowly, scanning the room inch by inch as it was revealed to her. Finally, once the door was fully open, her eyes rested on him. His back facing her, she stood for a moment and watched the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathed. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles white. His head was bowed, and his entire body looked tense. She began taking slow, soft steps forward, hoping to avoid startling him. "Hatter?" Again, he did not respond. As she approached, she took a short glance around the entire room. More destruction had taken course. The looking glass had been thrown across the room, shattered on the floor. The doors to the balcony, made of glass, were shattered and broken, and she could see blood droplets on the floor. He had cut himself on the glass.

Finally, she stood right behind him, within arm's reach. Once more, she called to him. "Hatter?"

Nothing. Not a twitch, a breath, a shiver. Nothing.

_Well, what now, Alice?_ She bit her lip, raising her hand slowly, cautiously, to land softly on his shoulder. Finally, he jerked, startled by the contact, and whipped around, hand shooting up and wrapping around her throat. Her startled blue eyes met his gold, which she examined with slight terror. Lined by the black markings on his skin, the cut on his right cheek, and the ring of red in his right eye, he truly was _terrifying._ However, before he put any pressure against her throat, he froze, the sneer leaving his face. The black began to soften and fade, slowly returning to much darker versions of their usual shades of fuchsia, teal and green. The red ring in his eye shrunk, though it was still present, and his eyes remained gold. He slowly removed his hand from her, letting it fall back to his side as she took a step back and a breath in relief.

"Alice?" His voice was low and gruff, he spoke in his Scottish brogue. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her attire and her presence. She took a step back toward him, confident that he would not grab at her again. The atmosphere shifted around him, her presence calming him, and he closed his eyes.

"Hatter?" He opened his eyes immediately as she reached forward, locking eyes with her as she brought a hand up to rest on his left cheek. He immediately leaned into her hand, melting into her touch, his eyes half-lidded.

"Alice…" he breathed, voice strained."Yeh've ne'er come ta me, lookin' soe lovleh 'afore." Alice looked up at him in confusion.

"Pardon?" His eyes roamed her face as he spoke, as if drinking in every detail.

"No' ta say ya don' look lovleh normally…My min's bein' kind tonigh'…" He brought a hand up and stroked her hair, his brows furrowing slightly.

"Hatter, what are you talking about?"

"My other dreams…" He muttered, twisting a bit of her hair and running her fingers down the length of it. "Shorter than normal…" He slipped out of his brogue, a slight lisp returning, one she had missed dearly.

"Hatter? It's me, Alice! This isn't a dream, I'm really here." Her hand fell from his face and he felt the cold air of the room assault him. He shook his head.

"Ah, lass, many times I ha' believed' tha' lie.." She moved her hands to his upper arms, gripping them tightly over his shirt sleeves.

"Hatter, it's me, I promise!" He shook his head, looking conflicted. Sighing in frustration, she looked for a point of reason. _But how does one reason with a madman?_ "Don't you think it makes perfect sense for Alice to come visit you the day she returns?"

"Possibly." His lisp was back in full force now, his look that of confusion and frustration and…pain. Alice closed the space between them, leaving only an inch of air. She stretched up and threw her arms over his shoulders, thankful for the height of the heels as she brought her lips close to his ear.

"Come back to me, Hatter…" He breathed her scent deeply as she did this, his eyes fluttering closed. A shiver worked its way up at the feel of her hot breath on his ear. He took a deep breath, her scent taking over his senses. The strange Upperland scent was still about her, a mix of lavender and nature, topped off with the smell of salty sea air, a welcomed addition. A sharp inhale, and realization hit him. This was _Alice_, the _real_ Alice, standing _here,_ in _his_ arms…

_Holding_ him.

He pushed her away quite suddenly, his eyes a pale green. He stared into her blue orbs, those brilliant blue eyes that held compassion and hope and love and life and…muchness…oh so much _muchness!_

"Alice…you've kept it…" He whispered happily, dropping his hands to his sides. She smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Oh, well yes of course I have! It just wouldn't do to lose it a _second _time. How rude! I mean, I _did_ promise you!" He smiled then, a genuine smile, which lasted…

All of three seconds.

"Alice, how is a raven like a writing desk?" He asked, smile fading. She smiled, having waited for this riddle for four years.

"I don't know, Hatter, how _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." He whispered, looking over her face, more developed and defined. His old image of Alice was barely there. She had lost all of the young roundness to her face, replaced by a mature curve. Her cheekbones were a tad more defined, her chin and jaw slightly sharper. Her hair was shorter, her skin a pale shade darker or so. Her frame was thinner, fit, he could see, and her muscles were slightly visible. She was so obviously a _woman_ now, rather than on the cusp of adulthood. She was beautiful, with all her muchness right there, under the surface. Yes, she had kept it, and _gained_ some. He would have smiled, if it weren't for the question that had been in his mind since he heard of her return.

"Alice…"

"What is it?" Her voice betrayed her worry for him, and her eyes held pure concern. He took a deep, steadying breath, breaking the eye contact.

"Alice…how long do you plan on staying, this time.." He dared to glance at her, his heart racing as she gave him a beautiful, bright smile.

"Forever." She whispered excitedly. His smile returned fully, and his entire being seemed to brighten, his emerald eyes _glowing_ with intensity. The joy he felt was _right there_ and it was _so powerful_! In less than a second he had her back in his arms, squeezing her so tightly she thought she might be crushed! Despite this, she laughed until he released her. His smile turned from excited to genuine in a second.

"I'm so _very_ glad to hear that, Alice." He said softly, stepping away from her. As he did, she noticed a change, a look in his eyes that could only be initiated by a change in thought. His eyes lost their joyous glow, and as she took a step toward him, he averted his gaze and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She said, reaching forward, but froze as he smiled.

"Nothing at all." She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Oh, no you don't. Look at me." Of course, who was he to deny her? "Come on." Her voice was compassionate, yet firm. It was all the convincing he needed to open his eyes, despite the fact that he was uncomfortable in doing so.

They were barely green, and she could tell they were on the cusp of changing to an entirely different color…was that…_violet?_ Alice observed them for only a moment, showing no indication of shock or hate. But she was not born here, and knew nothing of his clan. Not many people knew the meaning of the changing colors or the meanings of each, nor did they care. As it was to them, it was a mark of his madness.

"Now, tell me what is the matter." He took a deep breath, the exhale shaky and forced.

"Not today, Alice. It is nothing of importance. Now, I do believe it is quite late. I must get to cleaning, and you to bed!"

"Oh, I'll help you!"

"No." Alice was startled by his firm tone, but he stepped forward and took one of her hands, holding it with both of his. "No, Alice. You will return to your room and get some rest. I will be here in all my madness for you to see another time." The statement made Alice smiled.

"Oh, alright. I will come visit you as soon as I can, Hatter." She said, stepping toward his door. He smiled as he watched her go.

"Good night, Alice."

"Good night, Hatter!" The door shut behind her, and his heart sank as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I hope the changes didn't sadden any of you old readers, and I hope you new readers enjoyed it! Please tell me how you felt!

Love you all!

See You All Next Update!


	2. The Ball

**AN:** Ok, here we are, second revision...bit longer then the first. Oh well. Again, I would love to hear all your feedback on the changes/how you like/hate the story.

I know I put shout outs in the first chapter, but I would just like to say that for those of you who left me reviews telling me how much you loved my story and how sad you were when I had posted that it would be discontinued...I can't put into words how much that means to me. That you guys loved my story so much and felt that I had captured these characters so well and...I really appreciate all of your kind words and support. I truly, _truly_ can not tell you how appreciative I am.

Thank you.

* * *

_Dear Champion_

Alice had walked out of her attached bathroom to find the letter slipped under her door. Setting it on her bed, she turned to her wardrobe, opening the double doors and revealing the walk-in style closet with a wide assortment of clothing…Most of which were dresses. But to her request, there were other clothes available. Today, Alice chose to dress in a dark blue blouse and white trousers, choosing to wear the black boots she had been wearing upon her arrival. Satisfied, she set herself on her now permanent bed…in her now permanent room…in her _now permanent hall_…

Alice marveled at the thought of her _very own hall_. Mirana had told her it was "_only right for the Champion of Marmoreal to have her own hall._"

Mirana had brought her to her hall on her second day, crushing her plans to see Tarrant. While Alice was relieved to see her hall wasn't far from the grand staircase, she was disappointed to find it was still quite far from Tarrant's. Though, now she knew how to get to him. _Down the hall, two lefts to the grand staircase, followed by two rights and a left._ Quite a walk, in a castle this size. Alice couldn't complain at all, though. The hall was beautiful. It was set up very much like the queens, with a room for guests and a study, not to mention her bedroom with a connected washroom. Though, there was a door to the left in her room which simply would _not_ open! The queen had told her the door would open for her when she was ready, whatever that meant.

She opened the envelope, after taking a moment to admire the beautiful calligraphy, and began reading the letter, obviously from the queen.

_My Champion,_

_It is my pleasure to invite you to a celebratory ball to be held this evening. This ball is to celebrate the Hastrif Day, when my mother gained power as queen and turned Underland down a more positive path._

_I do hope to see you tonight, for there are serious matters to be discussed soon that I'm sure will be less than enjoyable. _

_Why waste this opportunity for fun while it lasts!_

_Your Queen,_

_Mirana_

Alice read the letter several times over. Just _what_ needed to be discussed and _why_ was it so unpleasant? Alice sighed. _I wonder if Hatter will be going to this one…_

Yes, there was a very high possibility that he would attend this ball. Alice hadn't seen Tarrant all week, being pulled in different places until late hours of the day, when he worked the most. The queen had told Alice that he had been much more controlled, active, and productive. Alice smiled at the thought of her hatter returning to normal…

"_My_ Hatter?" She muttered, bemused at her own thoughts. "What a funny thing to think to myself." She muttered. "He's not _yours_, Alice. What would make you think such a curious thing? He is very obviously not mine, for he is the _Royal_ Milliner. Not _Alice's_ Milliner." She pushed herself off of her bed, the note forgotten as she walked over to her vanity and pulled open a drawer, retrieving the wooden hair brush with white bristles. She brushed her hair, thinking of the ball. She was given the opportunity to realize, at the last celebration, that she had no experience with Underlandian music or dances. She had turned down many offers to dance, having hoped that her hatter would-

"Oh, there I go again!" She muttered angrily, putting the brush down. Yes, they were close friends and had formed a very strong bond from day one, though she hadn't remembered day one until the morning of the Frabjous Day (Though, she could thankfully recall every encounter with the man, since then). He had saved her at _least_ three times and for absolutely no personal gain. Yes, he was mad. She couldn't help but love that about him. He was unique, so different from the men in London. The ones her mother had tried to convince her to marry…

No, this man was interesting. Troubled, but among all of those she knew, he was the most honest, kind hearted man…and he was her _friend! _She wondered, then, why the thought of seeing him sometimes made her feel strange, as if butterflies were attempting to replicate his Futterwacken in her stomach. Why was it that when she saw the pain in his eyes, it pained her as well? Why did her palms get so sweaty and her heart feel so full when in his presence? Why was it constantly _him_ on her mind on that blasted ship, and not all of her friends?

Could she, possibly…no. No, he was her friend. A good one at that. Close, that's all. _Away with such silly thoughts, Alice._ Her eyes, which had been resting angrily on the hair brush, now slid upwards to the mirror. She examined her features, something she hadn't properly done in a while. Her hair was shorter since her last visit, her body more toned. Everything was more defined. She had changed so much; she was surprised Tarrant had recognized her in his mad state. Then again, Tarrant had changed a lot as well. He was thinner, his skin paler and almost sickly, and she had heard in disturbing detail of his loss of control while she was gone. He had changed as a person, though there was no doubt his kind heart was still there. She could see it, even in his madness. Sighing, she stepped back from the mirror and examined herself as a whole. Everything was in a place, and nodding once, Alice turned to leave. Her hand fell upon the doorknob at the end of her hall, turning it quietly as she made to leave. However, an aggravated whisper from outside her door made her freeze.

"Faigh!" _That sounded like Hatter…_She leaned as close to the door as possible, locking her muscles so she wouldn't pull or push the door and startle him. "Pull yourself together, lad!" Yes, it was indeed the hatter, and it sounded as if he were scolding himself. His voice was low, missing the lisp entirely, and as he continued, he slipped into his brogue. "Actin sae _slurvish,_ makin' a scu' o' yerself!" Alice winced, not needing to know the meaning of those words to know they were harsh. She listened a moment longer to the sound of his breathing, close to her door, labored and upset, before she heard his footsteps as he took off at a brisk pace down the hall. Alice ripped open the door, stepping outside to see the ribbon of his hat as he turned the corner and left. She sighed, leaning heavily against the door frame. _Now what in the name of the fates could cause him to scold himself right outside my door? _Alice stared at the end of the hall where he had turned as if it would give her the answer. After a moment, she sighed at the expected silence. _Well, at least he made an attempt to come see me._ Alice felt a rush of aggravation run through her. She could have certainly made time to go see him earlier in the week! Instead, she had let it slip right by her! _And, Alice, time is not to be wasted!_ She reminded herself, pushing away from the wall and closing the door behind her, following Tarrant's path and heading toward the kitchen. She had adopted the habit of eating breakfast with Thackery, Bayard and his family, and Mallymkun, who had assured her that Tarrant would join them eventually.

As Alice entered the kitchen, she was greeted by Thackery first…

"Ye're la'e fer TEA!" She instinctively ducked before even spotting the mad march hare, feeling the teacup fly just over her head and crash against the wall. Thackery laughed manically as Mallymkun called for her attention.

"Look, Alice! It's eventually!" Alice's eyes had already found the new addition to the normal company, her eyes focusing on a slightly shocked hatter, sitting in the spot across from her usual seat at the counter. He looked just the same as he had a week ago, but he seemed rather boyish and less troubled now. For only a moment did he give her a wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare before averting his gaze to his tea in front of him. Alice shook off her own surprise and sudden burst of joy, trying to act as if all were normal. She couldn't help the small smile as she sat down across from him and buttered a fresh roll from the plate in the middle of the counter. He glanced up at her, catching her quickly disappearing smile before looking down again.

"G'mornin' Alice." He whispered, his brogue straining for control. She put down the butter knife and gave him a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Hatter!" She took a large bite out of her roll, closing her eyes to savor the simple taste.

"Thack'ry!" Her eyes reopened to stare at the aggravated dormouse, standing on top of an overturned teacup, his hatpin tied at her waist. "Ye throw a cup a' the girl an' ye don' even offer 'er one!"

"Och! Mus' 'ava clean cup!" he hopped over to one of the many cabinets in the room, throwing things this way and that until he found the teacup he wanted. Alice ever had to duck a few times! Much to her surprise, the hatter barely moved unless an object were flying straight for his head. Just like her first experience at the tea table. "Th's cup'll do't!" He bounced over to her, setting the cup onto the counter and filling it with tea before pushing it towards her.

"Thank you, Thackery." She said softly, the scent of the tea proving to be much stronger than Alice had ever experienced. "This tea is certainly very strong in scent. What is it?"

"I'sa Qu'onberreh Tea!" Alice raised an eyebrow in question.

"Quionberry?"

"Aye!"

"A Quionberry is a very sweet berry that turns mild in the presence of hot water." Tarrant explained, not looking up at her. Though, she was happy to hear he had control over his voice again.

"Oh. I don't believe I've ever tasted a Quionberry…" At that, she carefully lifted the teacup to her lips, examining the steam rising from the cup. Tarrant lifted his head slightly, his eyes now on her. Alice suppressed a smile as she tilted the cup and took a sip…

Only to very gently put the cup back down.

"This tea…is the best tea I have ever had." She stated simply, slowly, as if she couldn't believe it. And no wonder. The tea was still quite sweet, comparable to milk and honey, with some strange hint of the ripest, sweetest blueberries she had ever tasted. It warmed her entire body, causing a shiver to present itself to her. Across from her, Tarrant grinned happily.

"Hatta made it hisself!" Mally shouted, and Alice looked up at his shy expression with shock.

"_You_ made this? It's amazing!"

"Th' bes'tea inall of Witzend!" Mally agreed happily, waving her spoon about.

"I'd dare say in all of Underland." Alice muttered, taking another sip. As she put her cup down, she looked up at Tarrant, noticing his far away stare. His mind was on something. She reached a hand out, placing it on top of his. He started, looking down at her hand in shock. "Hatter? Something wrong?" He quickly pulled his hand away, standing. He was tense, and his face had twisted into a confused stare.

"I…I must…Pardon me." He left the room quickly, and Alice moved her concerned gaze to Mally, who shrugged. She sighed, pushing her chair back and cursing her intuitions for making her leave this wondrous tea to follow after its creator. She was thankful for her choice in footwear as she quickly followed after him, his quick paced walk followed by her cautious steps. Upon reaching the staircase he turned, staring her down as she came to an abrupt stop. "Why are you following me, Alice?" His voice was soft, but his eyes were an agitated greenish yellow. Alice took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Something is obviously wrong Hatter…I want to make sure you're okay. And, well, I miss you…I haven't been able to see you at any of the times I had planned." She explained, her eyes never leaving his. His expression softened.

"..Oh." They both stood in the hallway in silence, looking over each other for just a moment. Suddenly, Alice took several steps forward until she was only a foot away from him, looking up at him as he was nearly half a foot taller than her. _Without his hat!_ She reached a hand up to his cheek, tracing a scar with her fingertips from the right of his right eye and almost down to his jaw.

"When did this happen?" She asked softly, noting the slight change in his expression towards somber. Almost as if he were ashamed or embarrassed.

"I've done it to myself, unfortunately." Alice nodded, letting her hand drop.

"Would you spend an hour or so with me? I have some interesting books in my library that I read, and I have a few questions.." Upon hearing her request, he looked a bit…surprised.

"Why not ask the queen?" Alice gave him a look of confusion. Why was that his response?

"Well, I would, but I've seen her a bit too many times this past week, and you not at all. And she's far too busy to sit down and have tea and discuss books." He gave her a small, apologetic smile, knowing he could not spare the time. A hard task, turning down her request, when her voice had been so full of hope...

"I am afraid I will have to decline, Alice. I'm truly sorry, but I have hats to make before the celebration tonight." He explained, seeing her crestfallen expression. Though, Alice felt her heart jolt at the reminder of the celebration.

"Oh, right! Will you be attending this time?" He shifted uncomfortably, moving his gaze for a moment.

"Well...I'm not sure I'll be able.."

"Oh, please! You didn't come to the last one, and I could have really used the help escaping all my…'fans.'" Tarrant smirked very slightly at her slightly bitter tone. "The last ball, I took two steps for the whole damned thing. Please?" He considered her. Sure, she was playing a game that Tarrant knew well. With the pleading look on her face and the tone she was using, there was no mistaking it. Though he doubted she even knew what she was doing, or how she was pulling at his heartstrings (though, it was nice to be reminded of their existence!). If she pulled anymore, he might just lose the darn thing! Yes, he had been pulled into this game before, though it had been long ago, and had always fallen to the more serious consequences, in the end. However, _this_ was Alice, Champion of the White Queen, Protector of Marmoreal _and _Underland, his _friend.._

He inhaled deeply, and in a tone that clearly stated _I would rather not_, he replied. "Oh…Alright." Alice seemed to glow with joy, and he could feel his chest tighten, making it difficult to take in a full breath. "Now I must go, or I will not have the time to go tonight." Alice simply nodded, watching him turn and walk away from her until he turned the corner at the top of the staircase. Alice sighed, letting her smile fall. Yes, she would go to the ball and dance and laugh with all her friends and her hatter…

Oh, darn it all!

* * *

Alice stared at her reflection for the fifth time, sighing. For as long as she could remember, she had always hated the image of perfection. Flawless, porcelain pale skin, perfectly slim and dainty body, perfectly tied-back or tame hair, a dress that very nearly reached the floor with corset, stockings, and either highly fashionable heels or boots, all worn while one danced perfectly choreographed dances to the same old, perfectly performed and recorded music…

_Now,_ however…

Alice hated how she looked. Her once perfectly pale complexion was now a peachy tan, kissed by just a little too much sun on a rather slow ship. Her hair had become lighter as well, and was wavy and bouncy, as well as all over the place, reaching just below her shoulders rather than straight down to the middle of her back. Her body, though still slim, was now toned, muscles visible in her arms and legs. She had grown in her bosom and hips, made painfully aware by the purple dress that was just a little _too_ revealing for her tastes. Though, it _did_ reach the floor. The dress itself was beautiful. It was strapless, with what felt like an elastic line around the top to hug her chest tightly. Coming in to hug her midsection, it continued down straight with a slit up the skirt from her right knee down. She had chosen to wear black closed heels, but she still refused to wear stockings and corsets.

"Codfish.." she mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. No, Alice missed being _perfect._ She missed knowing _how_ to dance, how to _move_ with whoever happened to be her partner. She missed being familiar with the music and the customs and the people and…and…

No…she didn't miss that at all. She was anxious.

Why?

"Calm down, Alice." She muttered as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder and left her washroom. "It's just a silly ball." She approached her vanity, grabbing a necklace off of the surface. Holding it up by the chain, she examined it. It was a beautiful necklace, with a shining silver chain and a crystal heart hanging off of it. From that angle, the sunlight from her window and the setting sun hit the crystal heart perfectly, and she could see it shimmering as it turned in midair. Alice smiled. Mirana had given it to her.

"_A bit of a welcome home gift." _She unhooked the clasp and put it around her neck, the heart resting coolly against her skin. With a nod at her reflection, Alice turned and left her hall, making her way to the gardens.

* * *

Tarrant had never been very concerned with appearance.

He kept his hair short, as to stay out of his way. He bathed regularly and wore clean clothes daily, (though his wardrobe looked much the same from hanger to hanger!) Ever since he was a young boy, this seemed to get him by just fine.

However, tonight…tonight was different.

The milliner sat in his chair located in the corner of his workroom, staring at the suit which mocked him. The jacket, which he would wear over his white button up shirt, was dark blue with hints of purple and green and black. The pants, which he already had changed into, a solid black.

When was the last time he had worn a proper suit to _any_ ball?

He knew the reason as to why he had felt compelled to remind his eyebrows to behave, to _try_ (and then fail) to tame his hair, to wear his best two socks and to _rush through_ those orders…

However, they did not turn out _too_ bad…

_Nae, the 'ats were shameful._ He sighed, standing and stripping to his shirt sleeves. Picking up the jacket, he stared down at it, considering it once more.

"Perhaps it'd be too much…"

_Nae, no' fer her._

"She wouldn't care for it…"

_She wouldnae mind't, either._

"True, but maybe it's a bit much regardless."

_Her majesty did sae 'twas a ball, lad._ Tarrant sighed, losing to his argument with himself. He pulled the jacket on, fastening the buttons quickly and heading for the door. One hand landed on the door knob as the other grabbed his hat from a nearby table. _Don' ge' yer hopes up, lad…_He pushed the door open, hesitantly shutting it before making his way down the hall.

* * *

"Dance cards?" Alice gave the queen a look of pure horror at the mention of such wretched things. She had just come down from the staircase leading outside, having given herself a pep-talk the entire way along. Her hopes, which had been so high in favor of a pleasant evening, had instantly been crushed upon hearing the name of the small pieces of paper on the table in front of her.

"Of course! Dance cards are amazing things!" Mirana looked completely overjoyed. "They bring a sense of adventure to an ordinary ball. _Who_ will I be dancing with tonight? What man went out of _his_ way to select certain _closer_ dances with me? And, of course, which man was the _very best dancer!_" She clasped her hands together in excitement. Alice could only groan.

"I really detest dance cards.."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear! Now, I'll explain it to you, as I am sure Upperland has different customs from these as well." She grabbed a card from the table, showing it to Alice. "Now, this is my card. There are three songs, but that's only because I am the host. Normally, and on yours, there will be seven or so." Alice groaned again. _Seven_ dances? "The men will show up and sign up for one of the fifteen choices of repertoire. When the first begins, I dance with whatever prince or king shows up tonight, and it is at that time in which you will find your card and prepare…"

"Wait…Prince?" Alice asked curiously. Mirana's smile seemed to fade slightly, if only for a moment.

"A prince or king from another part of Underland. Several will…well…that is a discussion for another day. For now, make yourself comfortable, my dear. There is still twenty minutes to go. The men should be arriving soon." Alice sighed, nodding and stepping around the table to enter the garden. She looked around at all of the other women who were there. Most had white gowns, and she compared them to ghosts, with their incredibly pale complexions and dark makeup. The other women, not in white, wore incredibly light colors. Alice felt mildly out of place, with her dark purple dress and lack of makeup. Shaking her head, she scanned the area for an ideal place to sit, ignoring the appeal of the refreshments and food. Benches had been scattered in various places, made of pearly white stone with delicate and beautiful carvings. She contemplated disappearing into the hedge maze, but quickly dispelled that idea; for she was sure she would become lost instantly. _I must ask Hatter to walk with me once._ _I believe I read there is a fountain in the center. I'm sure he knows the way._ She smiled at her idea. What a perfect way to spend time together. Though, she could very vaguely recall that the fountain was a rare find…

Alice finally stopped her search upon seeing a bench diagonal from her location at the entrance. Slightly shaded due to being away from the candles and light bugs, she was confident she could avoid speaking to any unwelcomed company in that location. She looked around at the other guests, hoping no one would see her as she moved over toward the bench. She sighed as she sat, feeling more comfortable without the possibility of being crowded. _Don't want a repeat of the last ball…_Her back was facing the entrance to the gardens, hoping that no one would look over at the antisocial guest in the dark dress…But minutes later, a voice broke through the silence.

"Champion Alice!"

_Bugger._

Alice turned toward the source of the greeting, instantly recognizing the man as part of the queens' court. He stood much too close for her own comfort, and she nearly growled when he softly took her arm, sliding his hand down as to grab her hand, bending to a bow and pressing his lips against her skin…

Nearly.

He released her hand, looking over her with a smirk that he was unsuccessful in hiding. He was clearly overconfident, probably expecting her to _swoon_ at the thought of being near him…

"It is so very good to have you back. I think I shall enjoy my waltz with you." With that, he left a very stunned Alice with a smile. She hissed in a breath, gripping the sides of the bench and squeezing her eyes shut. She had a waltz with _that…that…_

"Bugger!" Her low voice cracked in distress. Oh, how she _hated_ this!

"Alice?" Alice felt her boiling blood cool at the sound of his voice. Instantly the courtier left her mind as she opened her eyes, meeting his worried gaze. A breath of relief rushed through her.

"You're here!" She said softly, a smile forming on her lips. His worried gaze turned into that of confusion.

"Of _course_ I'm here, as I said I would! Are you alright, dear Alice?" She nodded, the soft smile now firm. He returned it half-heartedly. "Well, seeing as we are both here, and well, I –" Tarrant was cut off at the sound of a loud note played by an instrument similar to that of a cello. "Oh, the queens dance!" Tarrant turned, motioning for Alice to stand. She did so, noticing all the other guests were doing the same as she moved to stand beside him. "Common practice, you see." He whispered, and she wasn't sure if he was talking about standing, or the dance in general. Regardless, Alice chose to remain silent as the queen was escorted into the middle of the garden by a man- _no_, a _lizard?_ The creature that led Mirana to the middle of the clearing was strange, but oddly _handsome._ He was dressed in warrior clothing, surely that which must be customary to wherever he was from. Two brown straps crossed over his bare chest, attached to his brown trousers. A broadsword tied in its sheathe was set at his hip, and on his back was a short red cloth that hung from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, stopping at about mid-back. His 'skin' was made up of green and black scales, his pupils yellow slits. His muscles were highly visible as well. He was obviously well-trained in combat, and had several scars that indicated his battle experience. Despite all of this, Alice felt strangely comfortable with this creature.

"That," Tarrant began, eyes fixed on the creature. He didn't seem pleased with his presence at all. "is Prince Resarath. He has no doubt come to show interest in our queen." As Mirana and Resarath came together in a strange dance set, Alice noted the grace and precision both had. His feet seemed to barely touch the ground as he moved from step to step, moving with determination and confidence, but completely relaxed.

"You don't seem so thrilled that he's here." She observed, glancing over at him. He simply stared ahead, though she did see the green color of his eyes pale slightly. As they watched the dance, Alice noted that it didn't seem to be choreographed, like the dances she had experienced in England her entire life. They seemed to dance with a flow of dance moves none too foreign to her, but arranged and executed just so in that it looked completely natural with the music playing.

Alice felt her heart skip a beat. She would have no one to guide to during her dances.

Beside her, Tarrant stood tensely. _If only she understood…_He fought the urge to inform her of the champion's duties. Instead, he settled on distracting himself. With Alice. Yes, how lovely. He had been quite surprised to see her sitting in the corner, before he recalled her confession of hating large crowds. After a moment of debating whether or not approaching her would have been far too forward, he had decided to greet her.

And he did not regret it.

Despite her obviously foul mood seconds before he called out to her, he had been unable to stop himself from drinking in the very sight of her. Her hair was down, something he liked very much. He had always liked her slightly curly light blond hair. Though the length still surprised him, he could not say he did not like it.

And then he had noticed her shoulders slender. They were _bare_. And so, so lovely. Her skin was evenly tanned, creamy and clear. He wanted to reach out to her and feel her soft skin, so he balled his hands into fists. _Wouldnae do, lad. No' ye'…_

And then, _then!_ Oh, she only became lovelier! For, when she turned toward him, he was able to see the delicate curve of her neck, the lovely way the top of the dress clung to her chest, the lovely necklace that looked _vaguely_ familiar falling right above…

Oh, she was lovely before, but from this angle, she had been breathtaking.

…Maybe it _wasn't_ so smart, distracting himself with thoughts of Alice…

"Lady Alice!" Alice and Tarrant both turned at the sound of a woman to their right. It was another of the queens many courtiers, approaching her. She gave a short courtesy, and spoke before Alice had any time to discourage the formality. "It is time to retrieve your dance card!" She said, bringing hers up as an example.

"Oh, bother, I'd forgotten all about the wretched thing." She said, sighing as she turned back toward Tarrant. He gave her a twitchy, reassuring smile.

"Oh, come now. It can't be all that bad…" Alice gave him one short, skeptical glance before making her way over to the table, spotting her card immediately. Why wouldn't she? It was the only card left. She picked it up hesitantly, noticing with momentary disappointment that all of her slots had been taken. _I had to be the bloody champion, didn't I?_ She sighed, bringing it up to read her fate.

_1: Sir Feinreich – Uilosh Waltz_

Alice sighed. Yes, of course, the man from the court. She moved her gaze down unwillingly to the next slot.

_2: Lord Leich – Shulech Dance_

Someone she had never met before? Or perhaps her memory wasn't as well as she had thought it was.

_3: Tarrant Hightopp – Willish Dance_

She smiled widely. She should have _known_ he would do her this favor.

_4: Sir Feinreich – Quadrille_

_5: Tarrant Hightopp – Outland Fling_

_6: Sir Olith – Bayleif Dance_

Yet another member of her queens' court..

_7: Tarrant Hightopp – Waltz of the Tumtum Tree_

Alice smiled softly as she took her card back over to the bench, where Tarrant was now sitting. He looked a bit anxious to her, and was so deep in thought he didn't notice her until she sat down beside him. A couple moments of silence passed as they continued to watch the queen, and finally Alice turned slightly to look at him.

"Thank you, Hatter." She said quietly, causing him to turn and give her a confused stare, complete with slight tilt of the head.

"I'd be very happy to say you're welcome, my dear, but I've not a clue as to why you are thanking me." She smiled, but chose not to clarify herself. She continued watching the dance, occasionally glancing over at him. She was surprised when he first approached her in a suit, but it had not looked unnatural in the slightest. In fact, he looked quit handsome. Alice brushed slightly. Yes, he was quite handsome…

Suddenly, the sound of clapping erupted from around them, bringing Alice back into reality. The queen and prince took a bow together, throwing each other a smile before parting.

"What is the first dance on your card?" Alice stared blankly at him, as if she could recall the name, before she actually picked up her dance card and read the first dance.

"The Ul…Uelesh…"

"The Uilosh Waltz?" He asked, with a slightly amused smile.

"Uilosh, yes, I believe that is it." He nodded.

"That's the second dance. You should find your partner.."

"No searching required." Alice turned to look to her left, spotting Lord Feinreich only a few feet away. "Lady Alice, our dance will begin shortly. Are you ready, darling?" Alice opened her mouth to protest his title for her, but Tarrant seemed more than happy to do so for her.

"I don't believe 'darling' is an appropriate title for a lady, much less a champion!" Tarrant's voice had dropped low, and Lord Feinreich had no problem matching the intense glare he was sending.

"Nor is it appropriate for a woman of such high status to be accompanied by a mere milliner, let alone a mad one!" Alice gaped at him. Had he _really_ just…

Tarrant growled softly, lowering his head to hide his yellow eyes under the brim of his hat. Alice stared at him with concern, leaning forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hatter?" He moved away, her hand sliding off from its perch.

"Nae. Go." His voice was so deep and intimidating that Alice almost feared for the beast standing entirely too close to her.

"Let's go, Lady Alice, the dance is starting." Sure enough, the musicians began to play, leaving Alice conflicted. She threw a worried glance at Tarrant, who had not moved an inch, before standing and glaring at Lord Feinreich.

"Fine." She muttered, wishing not to destroy the queen's ball. As they reached the center of the clearing, along with the other dancers, she looked back over at Tarrant. His eyes were on her, and his entire body was tense. She could see him gripping the edge of the bench angrily, and she tried her best to send him her most concerned and apologetic stare.

"Here we are!" Lord Feinreich placed his hands at her waist. "Right, you _are_ familiar with how to dance?" She looked at him, a soft glare in her eyes as she placed her hands just barely on his neck. He smirked at her. _What a twit!_ She was far too close to him, as they were almost touching, and she felt uncomfortable through the entire experience. She followed his steps to the best of her abilities, genuinely interested in how to dance along with this music, despite the fact that it was with _him._ She kept bringing her gaze up and over Feinreich's shoulder, checking on Tarrant as his eyes slowly transitioned back to a pale green. She noted that whenever she looked up at him, he was watching her. "You seem distracted." She looked back at the Lord, glaring.

"You weren't exactly pleasant towards my _friend_." He scoffed in response, rolling his eyes.

"Friend? He is not the proper company for someone of your status. Perhaps I shall acquaint you with the other lords and ladies. That is, after we, perhaps.." His hands began to slide down to her hips. "..become more acquainted?"

Alice gasped, her hand automatically shooting up in preparation to slap him. Instead, her wrist was gripped softly yet firmly, stopping all motion before it could start. Had she felt comfortable looking away from Feinreich, she would have noticed Tarrant stand suddenly, taking several steps forward before freezing. Feinreich stepped back and Alice realized the music had stopped. She looked up at the man holding her wrist, or _lizard_, yet again, who was currently shooting a warning glare at the lord.

"I suggest you do not force familiarity on your queen's champion, sir. Also, I believe your dance with Lady Alice is through." It was at this point that he released his hold on Alice's wrist, shooing Feinreich away, who was clearly displeased, but far too intimidated to speak against his word. _Coward…_ The lizard-man took his place in front of her, bowing. "I apologize for my handling of you, Lady Alice." She stared for a moment before shaking herself back into reality.

"It's alright! I don't think slapping him would have done any good at all." He straightened and smiled to her. Alice examined him. He looked much the same as the prince, though his muscles were lean rather than bulky, making him much slimmer. He wore the same clothing as well, though he lacked the red fabric in the back, and he had gold plated armor around his forearms.

"You never know. It _might_ have knocked some sense into him." They shared a light laugh as the music began. "I believe it is my turn for a dance?" Alice nodded, though in all honesty she had no clue what dance she had with who anymore. Her dance card had been left on the bench next to…

Alice leaned a bit to the side, hoping to see Tarrant, but instead was met with the sight of her lonely card on the bench. She looked around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you alright?" She turned back toward the lizard.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry. I just can't seem to find my friend." He reached out, taking her hands and holding them lightly.

"I'm sure your friend is somewhere around here. Perhaps I'll help you look, after our dance?" She bit her lip for a moment before nodding.

"That…won't be necessary. But thank you." He smiled, pulling her towards him. In less than a second he was pulling her into easy yet faced-paced steps. As Alice stumbled for the fifth time, she sighed.

"Oh, this is, I mean…Darn it all!" He chuckled shortly.

"It's alright. You were not born here, so I can imagine how difficult it is to try to meld into our culture." Alice nodded.

"It can be difficult sometimes, but I have my friends to help me." Suddenly, at the mention of friends, he seemed a bit startled.

"I beg your forgiveness! It seems as though I have forgotten to properly introduce myself!" He pushed her away from him suddenly, his grip of her forearm firm as he pulled her back into his chest, looking down at her. She let out a puff of air as she collided with him, startled by the sudden move. "Champion Leich, at the prince's service!" He grinned, tipping her back. Alice almost let go of him in her surprise.

"You're a champion?" H chuckled at her wide eyed expression.

"Of course! And I must say, it is an _honor_ to be dancing with Underland's savior, and the White Queens' beautiful champion!" Alice blushed. This man had just called her beautiful?

No man in London was as forward as the men here!

He dipped her one last time, giving her a charming smile as the music ended. Lifting her and removing his hands, he bowed once again.

"I look forward to any and all future encounters with you, Lady Alice. I am excited to see your skills." He then stood and began to walk away. Alice stared at the spot he had just been in. _Skills?_ She almost laughed out loud. _I have no skill! Why would he say such a thing, anyway?_ Alice felt a twinge of panic, and instinctively turned to attempt to find Tarrant. It was then that she was reminded of his lack of presence, and she turned to scan the garden again. _Where could he have gone?_ She looked around frantically, scanning the crowd of people for orange hair or a top hat or…_anything_!

"Lost, love?" Alice nearly collapsed in surprise and panic, turning quickly and steadying her gaze to see Chessur.

"Chess! It's so good to see you!" His wide grin grew.

"It's just as good to see you have your memory. I was certain Tarrant was stomping away in anger…" Alice frowned at this information.

"Chess, where did he go? I need to speak with him.." His tail twitched as he gave her a curious look, the grin still set on his face.

"And just _what_ has happened to cause such an _intense_ anger to befall our mad hatter?" His velvety voice was full of both pleasure and planned curiosity. _Does he know something I don't?_

"Long story, dealing with a very rude man. Now, where did he go?" Chess waved a paw in the direction of the maze.

"He ran off into the maze, but I don't think you'll have very much success in finding him. Unless he's right in the entrance."

"Thank you!" She turned toward the maze and ran as quickly as she could in her heels, holding her dress up a bit and attempting to keep her balance. She slowed to a walk as she reached the maze entrance, ignoring the strange looks by the other guests around her. Cautiously, she walked through the entrance, expecting the hatter to be there, muttering angrily to himself or waiting quietly for her…

But he wasn't. He was somewhere in the maze, which Alice barely knew anything about. She took a deep breath as she began walking, immediately taking a left.

* * *

Tarrant stared up at the night sky, the only source of light being from the moons and stars. He was seated uncomfortably on the ground, leaning up against a hedge wall, seemingly formed from the sharpest branches and scratchiest leaves. He had arrived here ten minutes after…

He had _touched _her.

They _both_ had.

He sighed, trying to calm the burning anger he felt. Surrounded by silence in the maze, he could hear the faint music off at the castle.

_Ye lef' Alice wi'ou' a par'ner, lad. Anyone coul' 'aver. _He nearly growled at his own thoughts. Perhaps she would be angry at him…

Or maybe not. She had gone off with that _beast_ Feinreich, hadn't she? Perhaps she _belonged…_

No…She was simply doing as he had told her.

_Gather yerself, lad. Ye mus' return a'some time._ Taking in a deep breath, he pushed himself up off of the ground, hearing the seventh dance starting. _Has it been so long already?_ The familiar music of the Outland Fling began to play. Normally, others would try this dance but clear the floor for him, the only true Outlander in Marmoreal. _Everyone must be glad to see me not taking the floor._ He mused over this thought, smiling with pride. However, only a moment later, the smile faded. _I wonder if anyone will be trying to teach Alice…_

"Hatter!" Tarrant started, his hat nearly falling off from the snap of his head turning in the direction of the call. _Was that…it couldn't be…or, had she?_ Tarrant stood, frozen for another moment before shaking his head. _No…no, she's probably still at the ball…dancing with some young man. Perhaps the other champion… _"Hatter?" Again, the call! Tarrant ignored his thoughts, leaving the section of the maze in which he stood as he began his quick walk through. He was familiar with the maze, knowing nearly every single turn. He'd walked it many times on his own, during some of his worst days. He navigated through the early sections of the maze, now reaching the darker, more unruly sections, deeper in towards the middle. _How did she get herself in here?_ As he scanned the path ahead of him he froze, feeling a tugging on his foot. Looking down, he glared at a root that had lifted itself in an attempt to catch his foot.

"None of that!" He hissed, shaking his boot free and slapping a branch out of the way as he continued his walk through.

"Oh, bother..." He could hear her desperate muttering, her voice betraying how flustered and scared she was. Tarrant immediately followed the voice, rounding the corner to see Alice, her foot stuck on a very insistent root. She was sitting on the ground, a tear falling from each eye and her small, slender fingers pulling desperately at a root.

"Alice?" She looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face.

"Hatter! I'm so very glad I've found you! Or…rather, you've found me…It seems I have found a bit of trouble.." He breathed out a small, forced laugh.

"Nae, lass, th' roo' wants ye." It was true enough, for the root was twisting itself up her ankle. He kneeled down next to her, carefully unwrapping the root. "Tha's i'." She had been watching his motions carefully, learning how to deal with all of the strange wildlife in Underland. Or was she admiring the dexterity of his fingers and the way the living root seemed to obey and respect him?

No. Of course not.

Once the root had returned itself to the ground, she brought her gaze up to his face.

"I'm so very glad you found me…I didn't think you would hear me. I would have been lost here for days…" He didn't respond as he stood, extending a hand out to her. She gripped his hand softly, and he suppressed a shiver at how soft her skin was. He pulled her up gently, offering the crook of his arm to her. She looped her arm through, giving him a genuine smile that made his heart skip a beat as he began to lead her out of this section. As they reached a safer area, where the plants behaved themselves, he let go of her arm. The tenth dance, he counted. "Hatter?"

"Hmm?" She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her and surprising him. He gave her a wide-eyed stare for a moment, noting the intensity in her gaze. She wanted his full attention. His expression softened. "Yes, Alice?"

"Why did you leave?" At her question, his expression darkened. He opened his mouth, about to respond, when suddenly images appeared in his mind of hands that did _not_ belong to him, and they were suddenly all over _her. _He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the rage that ran through his blood. He attempted to turn away, but was held firm by Alice. "Hatter!" He groaned, turning back toward her and revealing his yellowing eyes.

"'e touched ye, lass!" Alice looked confused at first, having momentarily forgot about the entire incident.

"Lord Feinreich? Well, yes, but I'm fine. And the champion-"

"The champion." His voice was dark and his tone bitter, causing a chill to ran through her. She stepped forward, their bodies nearly touching, and laid a hand on his chest, directly over his heart. His temper calmed immediately and he looked at her with pale green eyes.

Which, at this distance, she could see they weren't actually paling in color, but transitioning to blue.

"Alice, I'm sorry…" She smiled slightly, her eyes not leaving his.

"It's okay, Hatter." She said softly, not moving even an inch. He stayed still, afraid that any motion he might make or breath too labored would cause her to move away from him. Alice, in the meantime, was savoring the scent of tea and nature and an unmistakable presence of some sort of substance no doubt used in his trade…perhaps the glue he used for his fabrics? Regardless, she did not find the scent unappealing, only…strange. Then again, everything about the man was strange, and she was glad. She had never very much liked what most people considered normal. No, normal was boring, and this man was anything but. Her eyes roamed over his face now, deciding that she needed to make more time to simply study him. She wondered if everyone in his clan had sported the fuschia and teal markings on his face, or if that was just a side effect of the mercury exposure. _Why, then, do they turn black?_ She followed the marks back up to his green eyes, before moving above to notice how tame his eyebrows were. _Oh, have they looked so neat all evening? Why has it taken me so long to notice!_

"Alice, I…" his voice was merely a whisper, more than loud enough in their position. "I..missed you. Very much." He said softly, watching her for her reaction. Thankfully, she smiled to him, calming the violent banging of his heart against his ribcage.

"I missed you too, Hatter." She tried to keep her smile, despite being able to see the pain clouding his eyes. Having been thinking for the past few days, she concluded that she was unable to fix someone who was mad. Why would she? But what she _could_ do was to pick up the pieces that are _his_ sanity and control. _Because, in all actuality, his sanity _is_ his insanity. And that's what makes him…him!_ He stepped back from her, hesitantly, feeling as if he were crushing his own heart with that simple movement.

"We should go back..." Alice scrambled for something to say, to convince him to stay here with her in the maze, where it could be just the two of them and no more_ bloody_ dance cards!

And then she noticed the felling in her stomach, the uncomfortable moisture of her palms, the beating of her heart…

"Wait…Hatter?" He froze, having walked three or so steps back toward the entrance of the maze. Which, admittedly was still quite far from their current location. He turned back toward her, his gaze questioning. "What can I do?"

"I'm sorry?" The corners of her mouth twitched slightly. That's when she knew. Yes, of course. Of course she was attracted to him. She must be mad, completely bonkers, off her head!

Perfect.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Alice?"

"My absence." She approached him again, and he suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. Not with Alice, no. With the feeling that shot through him as she stopped directly in front of him. Could she know? Did she feel the same? His heart resumed its previous hammering against his ribs, and the feeling itself was so powerful that he was _sure_ Alice could feel it as she placed her hands against his chest. She looked up at him, her innocence and muchness in her eyes. She _knew_ something. She was _excited_ about something.

Tarrant swallowed his nervousness, attempting not to reveal how his body was reacting to her very forward actions. But, certainly she didn't…

No. Of course not. The girl was practically royalty. And she was so young and adventurous. He had found his nook. He was a milliner. She had adventures awaiting her. Ones that he would not be able to join her on, should she….

He ignored the pang of sadness in his chest.

"Hatter?" Suddenly he was very aware of _her, _reminded of her closeness and her scent and her warmth…the weight of her hands on his chest…

"Alice…" He couldn't help himself. His hand moved on its own, and suddenly he felt the soft warmth of Alice's skin under his hand, having rested against the side of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact, and Tarrant marveled at the reaction. She opened her eyes again a moment later, a new look in their depths. One he couldn't identify…

"I want to find a way, Hatter. I was gone for so long and you…I want to make it up to you. I'll do whatever it takes." She slid her hand up to his shoulder. "I want to show you that I'm here to stay." A moment of hesitation went by before he carefully began pushing her back and to the side until she felt branches poke at her back and leaves brush her skin.

"Ye..wan' tae…"

"This is my home, Hatter. I want to stay here…with you. I'll do anything to take away your doubt." She said, wisely pointing out that she knows him far better than most people in Underland. She moved her hand up to the side of his neck, and he leaned forward slightly before he stopped.

"Nae…I cannae…Ye donnae ha'e tae-"

"Ask me." She urged, her voice soft yet forceful. He closed the space between them, his body slightly pressed against hers. The fourteenth dance…

"Alice…" his hands rested on her hips, their bodies touching lightly, sending shocks to both of them at every movement, every breath. There was no doubting it, now. "Would it be alright…if…" He paused, feeling as if his heart were about to explode. What if she didn't…how could she ever…what if _he…_

Soft, warm, delicate, wonderful, delicious, full, beautiful, _hers._

Alice had leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Tarrant had to suppress the groan that had worked its way through him. If he fell to that, surely he would lose his control.

But, _his_ _Alice!_

Slowly he responded, his lips moving against hers, her warmth spreading over him, her soft touch only encouraging the madness just under the surface. He knew he should stop, he was afraid, but he could not tear himself away from her.

_She_ had kissed him…_her_ choice..

What a wonder…

As her scent clouded his senses, he forced himself to pull back. His madness was dangerously close to using his passion against him, and he would not allow the beast to hurt _his _Alice…

Alice looked more than joyful. She seemed fully content with the closeness of their bodies, her hands on his neck and shoulder, his on her hips, though gripping a _bit_ more than necessary. She didn't seem to mind...She even looked up at him to meet his eyes, not able to identify what color the green was threatening to transition to. Though, from afar she would probably see them as a shade or two darker or…more intense.

"Well…that _must_ make up for some of it?" She asked, a coy smiled on her lips. He returned it easily.

"Aye, Alice. It does."

* * *

Don't forget to review! It's riiiiiight there. -

.

.

...or here... -

.

.

...or is it there? -

I don't know. I tried. But it's somewhere, and it's there for your convenience!

I love you all!

SYANU!


	3. Champion

Note: I AM SO TIRED.

Hey guys. So...this past week. Ha. Yeah. I'm going to rant. So I had a ten page paper due, which was no problem, but the teacher, who I can't stand, decided to give me crucial feedback AFTER I SENT IN THE FINAL DRAFT instead of after he got the first drafts. Whatever. His final was really hard. He sucks. But I passed all my classes! And Juries! Music majors have this end of semester lesson evaluation where you play in front of a 'jury' of music staff. Oh my goodness the stress. But I am officially finished with my first semester of real college! Yay! All passing grades!

And that is why this one took me so long.

This chapter has a couple added details in the end and such, tell me what you think, enjoy, all that loveleh jazz.

A few shoutouts: **James Birdsong, Emily Rush, **and **RosieLilyIce93**. Thank you! Your reviews mean the world to me!

* * *

From the queen's meeting room, Alice could see quite a bit. The height of the window she was staring out of reached just above the trees, giving her an exceptional viewing distance. The mix of colors she had missed so much in Upperland was all one giant blur in the distance, hazy in the early morning fog. She could see creatures roaming through the grounds as they just began to wake, hear the distant chatter of the flowers, and feel the breeze rushing warm air through the window. Had she been paying attention, she would have marveled at the change in Underland. She had not properly examined it since her return, other than noting that the land itself seemed more alive. Her last memory of Underland was full of blood and a grayish haze, ruined buildings and nearly none of the wonder she had experienced in her first visit. Now though, her mind wasn't on how beautiful Underland was, or how warm and inviting the tea in front of her was, nor the nature of the meeting she had been called to! No, her mind was on a certain man. One with wild orange hair that was softer than cotton, skin as white as snow (though, not quite as pale!), and eyes more intense and colorful than Mother Nature ever could _dream_ to be. He had taken over her every thought, every _breath_ for the past sixty hours.

But..who was counting? Alice certainly wasn't. Who could spare a moment to look at the time while daydreaming of cautious, calloused hands, or warm lips that tasted like ripe cherries? No, she could think of nothing else, except maybe the glorious seven minutes she had spent in his arms as they had danced to The Waltz of the Tumtum Tree in the maze, hardly able to hear the music, but so silent and so focused on each other that they hardly needed it. She remembered the pulse that beat just under her right hand, where he had placed it over his heart. Her other hand had rested gently against his neck, pressed against the warmth of his smooth skin. She had stared into his glowing green eyes, watching them transform ever so slowly into the most beautiful violet she could imagine. She had gasped as he twirled her around in his arms several times, finally pressing her up against a bush to attack her lips in their second kiss. She had marveled at how careful he was with her, as if she would break were his grip on her too tight. One hand had raked itself into her hair while the other slipped behind to her lower back. She had licked his lips in return, hearing the wonderful gasp in response.

Oh, how she longed to kiss him again. She hadn't even seen him since he had bid her good night…after walking her up to her hall, of course. They would have shared _another_ kiss, were it not for Chessur appearing…

"Alice?" Alice jolted slightly at her name being called, violently ripped back into reality even by the soft voice of Mirana.

"Hmm? What was that?" Of course she had been vaguely aware of the queen speaking to her. The idle, meaningless chatter in the back of her mind under the vision of herself in Tarrant's arms could have been nothing else, as the room was entirely empty. Alice shook her head before she would begin once again delving into her sleepless dream, looking up to the queen's suspicious smile.

"Oh, nothing important. I only asked if all went well at the ball?" Alice nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes, it was…interesting. There was a bit of a problem…"

"Oh? Would this problem have been the reason for your absence?" Alice smiled sheepishly, now fully aware of the queen and dispelling all thoughts of Tarrant…

For now.

"Perhaps…I do apologize. I'm afraid I left after the third dance to go speak with Hatter, but all went well thereafter."

"Ah, that is good to hear! I also saw that you _did_ complete your dance with Prince Resarath's champion?" The white queen had taken a seat across from Alice now, delicately stirring her tea. "Did you enjoy his company?"

"Yes, he was very kind." Alice replied, rather quickly. She had nearly forgotten about the champion. _I must remember to read about the different territories of Underland!_ The queen took a sip of her tea, hiding a content smile behind the cup.

"That is good to hear." It was at that moment that the sound of a door opening caught their attention. Mirana put the teacup down as quickly as she could while maintaining her elegant behavior. "Ah, here we are!" Alice turned slightly in her place to examine the visitor.

She was pleasantly surprised.

Walking in was Tarrant, hat in hand as he entered the meeting room. Despite his serious yet solemn expression, Alice sent him a smile. He merely glanced at her before averting his gaze, and her smile quickly fell. However, she was left no time to think about his foul mood, as Chessur appeared a moment later, grinning as always, and notably in a far better mood then the milliner.

"Well hello, Alice." His deep drawl was a welcome tone to her, so early in the morning, and as the blue butterfly fluttered in through the window, she nodded to the mischievous cat.

"Well, it seems we're all here…" The chair one down from Alice was pulled out and she turned to find Tarrant seated there, looking down at the table with an expression that she could only identify as slightly confused or…frustrated? _I must get better at identifying his moods…_ "Let's get right to it, shall we? Alice," Alice felt her heart skip a beat. Any meeting where she was addressed first off surely could _not_ be good. "There is much to be explained to you, as seems to be quite a usual predicament. But first…you must know that in the end, it is _your_ decision. You may accept or decline any offer. We will not force you to be a part of _anything_, as we did on the Frabjous Day." Alice now felt flooded with confusion and anxiety as she opened her mouth to comment. However, before she could, the queen held up a hand. "The Oraculum is of no use in this matter. Underland is leaving your fate in this matter entirely up to you. Quite an honor, I assure you." Alice sat back in her chair, glancing at Tarrant. His stare was still fixed, quite intently, on the table. "Now, as you know, you were last named my champion on the Frabjous Day four years ago. That title did not die, my dear. Normally, once becoming champion, one remains so without choice until the monarch releases them from service or…Well…" Mirana cleared her throat as she noticed Tarrant tense. "Well, this is a bit of a strange situation, you see, because you left Underland for four years." Mirana had turned around and approached a small table with a silver key, unlocking and opening the drawer. She turned back around with the Oraculum in hand placing it on the table and unfolding it. Alice saw movement out of the corner of her eye as Tarrant looked up. "This," She started, pointing to a picture on the page depicting their current meeting setting. The drawing showed the table, the five occupants, and the compendium. "is today." Alice looked at the next spot, seeing no picture.

"Where is the picture for tomorrow?"

"It doesn't have one." Absolem responded for the queen. "You are being given a choice, ergo the next ten days have no prediction."

"And the eleventh?" Alice could practically _feel_ Tarrant's unease in his voice. She very much wished he would feel more confident. She could certainly use some of it.

"The eleventh tells of the return of a knave." Absolem's words cut through any remaining calm in the room.

"Stayne?" Alice's voice sounded very small to even her own ears, and she realized that she suddenly felt as if she had indulged in Pishalver with her tea…

"It appears to be…" Mirana's reply was sympathetic, as well as her smile. Alice wondered if she was shrinking before the queen's eyes, and had to look down at her fingers, wrapped around the handle of the teacup, in order to confirm that she was indeed still her correct size.

"Can't anything be done to stop him from returning?" The question seemed so useless that Alice immediately wished to take it back.

"Well, Alice, that's completely up to you."

Suddenly, Alice couldn't help but _notice._ She noticed eight eyes pointed in her direction. She noticed the tick tocking of the clock in the other room. She noticed her rapid breathing, her sweaty palms, the distinct taste of bile threatening the back of her throat, the dizziness of sudden yet powerful, unbridled _panic._

And the complete utter lack of muchness. All gone, in merely an instant. Where had it gone? She bowed her head for a moment, closing her eyes as her hands grabbed at the fabric of her simple powder blue dress…

And then the sound of a growl came from her left, ripping her from her panic, pulling her out of the sea of desperation threatening to drown her. She was back in the meeting room with her friends.

One being a mad, mad hatter.

How ironic.

"This is no' Alice's figh'! I'll go." Tarrant's voice was so deep that Alice would confidently accuse him of growling that entire statement. However, she had not the chance, as Chessur seemed to purr in amusement; his small grin gaining its usual width.

"Yes, let's send _Tarrant._ I'm sure the _madman_ could take down one with precise sword skills and the like."

"Shut it, damn cat!" Alice sat up, shooting a glare at Chessur.

Oh, _now_ the muchness comes back!

"Will you both shut up?" She took a deep breath in the silence.

Well, she had defeated the Jabberwock, hadn't she?

I'll do it." Chessur seemed slightly taken aback by her scolding, but brightened once again as she accepted her duty.

"Nae! Alice, ye cannae-" Alice shot him a glare immediately, and he gave her a stunned look, quieting.

Since _when_ does Alice _glare? At him!_

Tarrant averted his yellowing eyes, staring down at the empty Oraculum, swallowing his anxiety, gripping for the control that was so close to slipping away.

"I'll do it." Alice repeated, looking resolutely at the queen. Mirana gave her a large smile in response.

"Excellent! I'm very pleased that you agree. Now, there is only one…._slightly_ concerning problem…"

"Ye don' ken how ta figh'…"

"Quite. And you won't have the Vorpal Blade to count on now." Chessur seemed to purr the statement, finding some sort of humor in the situation. Alice nearly rolled her eyes. He could be quite hypocritical…

"I thought you said the Vorpal was loyal to me." She said, turning toward the queen. However, a certain condescending butterfly answered instead.

"Four years out at sea, I had hoped your intelligence and perception had improved. The Vorpal _is_ loyal to you, Alice. As the last champion to fight the Jabberwock, its soul is yours. But it cannot fight for you in any other battle. Its purpose lies solely in defeating the Jabberwock."

"To be champion, you will have to train regularly. Are you sure you want to do this?" The queen gave her a sincerely concerned expression, and Alice bit her lip. She looked down at the table momentarily before she felt the need to look to her left, locking eyes with the hatter. His eyes, whose color had been entirely unstable since the moment he woke, were staring at her intensely. She could see several messages in his stare. Fear and concern dominated, along with a strong pleading message of please-you-don't-understand-no-_please!_

Once again, Alice felt herself losing her muchness. She was no longer certain. Tarrant knew far more than she, and to cause such intense disapproval from him after he had been so sure of her abilities to fight the Jabberwock, Vorpal or not…

Alice looked up at the queen again, her heart racing. "Must this decision be made now?" The queen shook her head with a soft, soothing smile.

"Of course not, dear. However, I must ask for your answer by midnight so we can plan the following week. If you do not answer me by tonight…I'll have to assume you do not wish to take on the responsibility. You may all leave." Alice stood, wasting no time as she turned to leave. She heard a chair scrape immediately after her, heard the hatter following her closely. Once they were out of Mirana's hall, Alice broke out into a run, ignoring his call as she rounded the corner. She found herself thanking the fact that it was breakfast time, where all inhabitants of the castle were usually in the dining hall, as Tarrant grabbed her elbow, pulling her back against him and pushing her into the wall, pressing against her and pinning her to the cold stone. He had both of her wrists held tightly in his left hand, her arms pulled uncomfortably behind her back. His right arm crossed over her shoulders, pushing her forward. She grunted as she fought against his weight, barely able to do more than wiggle, the skin of her cheek pressed against the wall beginning to feel raw after the impact. Finally, she froze, groaning in anger.

"Hatter, what do you think you're doing?" She panted, having hoped she would sound angrier.

"Can yeh no' thro me off?" His deep brogue sounded not far from her ear, and she took a moment to realize how he seemed not tired at all. As if it was effortless to catch and hold her. She huffed, attempting to wrestle out of his hold.

"How _dare _you…think that you…can throw…random tests at me!" With one final burst of energy, she used her legs to push back toward him, attempting to push to the left and slip out of his grasp…

Needless to say, there was no success.

As her cheek was pressed firmly back into the wall, she fought to catch her breath.

"Break?" Anger. A break? Already? Oh this unbe_lievable, rude, barbaric…how dare he!_ She attempted to bring forth some sort of physical strength to push him off, or to at _least_ turn around…but she found none. Her muscles were beginning to feel fatigued, and his hold on her was _very_ thorough…and Alice suddenly felt her cheeks warm as she realized that he was entirely pressed up against her. No _wonder_ she felt so warm…"Alice, " His lisp was back, and she could hear a new tone to his voice. One she'd not heard before now. "Break?" Alice sighed. _Best admit defeat rather than dig a deeper hole._

"Fine. Break." She felt him slowly and carefully move away from her, and her leg muscles momentarily felt shaky and useless. She allowed herself a few stable breaths before turning around, avoiding his eyes at first. However, she could not help but look into them, and she was surprised to find he was not smug or proud at all. He did not look happy in the least that his point was proven…

No, he looked worried, afraid, _hurt_ even…

Shaking off her shock, she desperately looked for her anger as she crossed her arms. _Oh, where did it go?_

"Now, if you would kindly tell me what you're playing at?" Why was _he_ the one to look so defeated?

"Alice…please." Her entire stance melted, hearing the pleading tone in his voice. "You can't protect yourself, how can you protect the queen?" He had moved his gaze toward the ground, and Alice desperately wished he would look up at her again.

"I'll just have to train, won't I?"

"In ten days, Alice! Do you think you will be able to defeat Stayne in _ten days!_" His voice had risen in volume, but she didn't flinch.

"I can try." Silence followed. Alice stared at him, taking in his slumped shoulders. His entire being seemed…depressed. She didn't like it at all. Was this a price of becoming champion? Could she handle him being so sad?

_It'll get better, Alice. He'll get used to it._ Her thoughts were halted when he looked up with pale green eyes. Any anger she still felt instantly left her as he stepped up to her, bringing his hand up to her cheek hesitantly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered about their relationship as his hand made contact.

"Alice, you don't know what you are getting into. The queen doesn't only need a champion for this. She needs one for a lifetime. You will never be able to settle in your own home. You won't be able to have a family. This is it. The castle, the queen, and nothing but goodbyes from here on out if you accept this. Please, do not do this." Alice considered his words for a moment. A lifetime. Her own home? That would get rather lonely. Did she even want a family? Would she be a good mother? The castle certainly wasn't bad. Nothing but goodbyes…She doubted that. No, if anything, she would create and build relationships. She would get to know the land she wanted so desperately to call her home. _Besides, it's not like I'm good for anything else. I certainly can't make hats._

"What am I to do with myself, Hatter? I have no skills. I have no purpose. Underland chose me to be champion. There has to be a reason." Tarrant shook his head frantically, his eyes sad. "Besides…If I am not champion, then who will be?" He stepped back from her, his hand sliding from her cheek.

"Anyone but you Alice. _Please."_ His voice had dropped down, and she could no longer see his eyes, as they were hidden beneath the brim of his hat. As he turned away, Alice had the unfortunate realization that he would not be able to handle her becoming the champion.

But would Underland survive without it?

There was a reason it had chosen her. Wasn't there? If not, hell, _McTwisp_ could have been the champion that day! But no, it was her. Someone who was not native to this world. This _has_ to be her.

Alice hadn't realized that she had begun walking out toward the garden until she had exited the castle, her eyes assaulted by the large amount of bright pink leaves, shimmering in the sunlight as if covered in small particles of glitter. She chose a tree to sit under, ignoring the leaves falling around her as she brought her knees in towards her chest, her back resting against the dark bark. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let her head back to rest against the tree, looking between branches and leaves at the small visible patches of blue sky. She would help him. She would _never_ say goodbye to him.

Perhaps she would like to be married one day. Perhaps she would like to have her own home. Was she really willing to turn that all away, so early in her life? Was it wise? But someone had to…if not her, than another would have to make the difficult decision. Someone who perhaps was already in love, with a future guaranteed. Closing her eyes, Alice let her mind clear of all thoughts of swords and kingdoms. She focused on the warm sun, the soft breeze, the tickle of leaves that fell onto her as she relaxed. She hadn't even realized, she must have been so tired from the stress, that she had fallen into a deep sleep. Her eyes opened and she found herself greeted by silent darkness. Her hands grabbed at the bedding, finding the familiar texture of her bed sheets. Her shoes had been removed and she had been placed under the thin top sheet of her bedding. For a moment, she stayed still, lost in confusion, before she recalled sitting under the tree in the front garden. Had a knight brought her here? Alice sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing, looking out of her window at the two low moons. _I slept through the entire day! How late is it?_ At the thought of time, Alice gasped, her jaw dropping. She turned and, as fast as her waking limbs would allow, she flew out of her room and into the main hall, running towards the queen's hall without a single thought of concern to her bare feet. Several guards and footman called after her, wondering if she was alright, but she stopped for none. _Oh, please don't let it be too late!_

Moments later, Alice was reaching for the handle of the queen's hall, finding it slightly open. She took a moment to catch her breath before slipping quietly inside, hoping to seem composed. However, she froze as she heard a familiar voice from the room to her right.

"Of course, your majesty." Alice quietly shut the door, wondering if he was trying to talk the queen into retracting her offer.

"You have proven to be a fine guard. On any occasion, I would gladly trust you with my well-being. Are you sure this is what you choose?" Alice took several cautious steps toward the room, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes." He sounded…blank. Completely devoid of any emotion.

"Well, then…the last thing we must do before you take Alice's place as champion is to go over the laws…" Mirana sounded rather surprised, and although not displeased, she was obviously disappointed. Alice paid little attention to her, however, as she was too busy trying to keep control over her anger. She stepped into the room, seething, her glare resting on the hatter. He looked at her with shock as she walked up to him quickly, bringing a finger up and poking him in the chest.

"How _dare_ you! You try to convince me _not_ to take the post, and then thought I would be okay with _you_ doing it?" He gaped at her, absolutely speechless at her anger. "Absolutely not! I know you're mad, but you're far more intelligent than _that!_"

"Alice? What's this about?" Alice turned to the queen, a look of agitation on her face.

"I wish to accept my position as champion."

"No…"

"Alice, are you sure?" Mirana looked suspiciously between them as Alice nodded.

"Completely. I will be your champion until either I die, or you release me from service.

"_Alice_…"

"That's…wonderful!" Mirana smiled, clearly pleased. Alice genuinely returned it. Yes, this felt right. "Well then, if you'll come with me, we'll go over your vows and the laws and discuss your training." The queen turned toward the door, no doubt heading for her bed chamber, and Alice stepped forward to follow. A hand grabbing her wrist stopped her mid step, and she turned back toward Tarrant. Once again her anger melted, replaced with surprise and the urge to gasp as she observed the dark blue coloring of his eyes.

"Alice, please, reconsider…"

"I think not. What made you think I would be okay with _your_ decision?"

"I have fought Stayne before, Alice, and nearly won. I can do it. Please, let me-"

"Hatter…It's not what you were meant to do." He was silent after that, his hand leaving her wrist and his expression twisting into that of anguish. She moved forward, pushing herself onto her toes and carefully wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "This is right, Hatter. I feel it. But don't worry. I will _never_ say goodbye to you. I promise." She pulled away, unable to see his hidden eyes. Turning away, she followed the queen's path, leaving Tarrant alone in the meeting room.

"You will shut that door behind you, Alice?" The queen said softly, standing near her vanity where books were laid out. Alice shut the door behind her as she entered, wiping her thoughts of Tarrant and that deep, sad blue. _That color will haunt my dreams…_ "Before you agree to the vows, I would like you to take a moment and just…think. Make sure that this is really what you want." Alice stared at Mirana's anxious expression. Did no one want her to accept?

"I feel that this is right for me. I don't know what else I would do here, and I certainly don't want to spend my days taking walks and doing nothing more. There has to be a reason Underland chose me to be champion the first time." Mirana smiled sadly.

"Yes, I do believe Underland choses it's players quite carefully. I'm sorry to say this but, in a way, none of us have any control. Our fates have long been predetermined."

"Is that why I feel so strongly about this?" Mirana motioned for Alice to sit in the chair at the vanity.

"Indeed. It is meant to be. I feel it. Everyone does." As Alice took a seat, she looked with confusion at her reflection.

"Then why is Hatter so upset? Doesn't he feel it to?" Mirana reached forward, picking a box up off of the vanity.

"Maybe it's because he's never been the biggest fan of the fates. He's lost a lot to them." Alice suddenly remembered his clan, feeling her heart drop in her chest.

"I've forgotten all about…" Mirana smiled to herself.

"Yes, and I think it's safe to say that he cares very much for you." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Is that _fate_ or is that intuition?" A light laugh followed her question and the white queen smiled brightly for the first time since the morning.

"Ah, Alice. The fates don't reveal all, but even the blinded Jub Jub Bird could see how much you mean to him." Alice chose not to respond, but let a small smile slip through. "Now, let's begin…"

* * *

Don't forget to review! I love you all, hope you enjoyed, I personally like the changes. It's 1:10 am. Been up since 6 am...oh dear god. Yep, going to bed. Night!

SYANU!

P.s. Review ;D


End file.
